1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hypodermic syringes. More specifically, the invention relates to hypodermic syringes with automatic needle covers.
2. Related Art
Syringes which are commonly in use do not have any mechanism to prevent infections caused by needlestick injuries. Many serious diseases, most notably Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome and hepatitis, can be spread by accidental needlestick after skin injections. Since health care workers frequently do not practice universal precautions because they lack the training or time, universal precautions cannot prevent transmission of HIV occupationally.
To reduce cross-infection risks of recapping the needle after injection for safe disposal, a pull-away self-capping syringe was designed. Following injection, the user pulls a protective plastic barrel back over the soiled needle. The hand slides away from the needle, rather than toward it. Once engaged, the pull-away system locks into place for safe needle disposal.
In order to provide better protection, a blunt plastic "cannula" was developed to replace conventional steel needles for a majority of needle applications, including peripheral and central line IV connections, Y-site access, and heparin lock therapy.
Despite the availability of new protective devices such as needleless IV connectors, little data exists to confirm injury reduction, ease of use, and effectiveness in patient care. The method of infection control still appears uncertain.
It is thus desirable that an automatic safety shield be built into conventional syringes to enable physicians and other health care workers to safely dispose of used syringes without causing a needlestick. Also, in many instances health care workers may accidently prick themselves, especially in cases of high trauma, if the needle is not automatically covered after an injection.
It is thus desirable that a safety shield be built into conventional syringes to enable physicians and other health care workers to safely administer injections and dispose of used syringes without changing the traditional injection techniques. It is to the solution of this and other problems to which the present invention is directed.